Many different switching devices operate in response to changes in the level of a contained liquid. One general type of such switching devices each include a switch element movable between off and on positions, a float and means to link the float and the switch element. Many different float-actuated switches of this general type have been developed.
Certain float-actuated switches of the prior art have problems and deficiencies. Some include springs and other elements which are particularly susceptible to wear of the kind which can eventually impair switch operation. Some are also particularly complex in construction and operation.
In operation, some float-actuated switches have an indistinct switching action which may cause at least temporary wavering between off and on positions as the liquid level changes slowly. Various improvements have been made using magnets in an effort to improve the switching operation.
Among the float-actuated switches of the prior art are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,945,102 (Smith) PA1 4,335,285 (West) PA1 4,191,951 (Fuzzell) PA1 2,671,834 (Kimiecik) PA1 4,404,441 (MacLaren)
Despite the continuing efforts to improve float-actuated switches, there remains a need for an improved float-actuated switching assembly which is simple in construction, less prone to develop problems due to wear and tear, and yet is distinct in its switching action, eliminating any wavering between the off and on positions of the switch.